Dagger in the Moonlight
by Lady-Angelique-Sylylloth
Summary: Come on in! Original story with Drow,Halflings and even a Demon!


**Ok Well this was for an English class not too long ago so I hope you enjoy. **

**I don't own the names of Drizzt or Demona just barrowed them.**

**P.S Different Drizzt just same name!!**

**It was raining heavily and lighting scorched the heavens. Soaked to the bone, three riders came up to the town; they were bent low over their saddles trying to keep the rain out of their eyes and the wind from chilling them to death.**

"**Halt and be counted!! Then state your business." the gate guard called out.**

"**We are travelers from the north seeking a dry place to lay our heads and some good ale to appease our thrust." One of the rides said, he was below average height, with long white hair and dark skin but he kept the hood of his cloak pulled low over his eyes and face as did another of the riders this one a female.**

"**Yer kind isn't allowed in this town dark elf. Go sleep with the cows out in the pastures." "Remember who your ruler is, for she herself is a dark elf, one of us, and would you go and tell her to sleep with the cows?" the rider answered back.**

"**Fine, ye may enter but I warn ye, step out of line and I shall run ye through."**

**And with that the three riders entered the town. As they rode down the roads, every pair of eyes fell upon them. They rode up the street to the palace at the top of a hill. They rode their mounts straight into the stable and handed them over to the stable boys. "Shall we go my friends?" asked the dark elf male when he saw that they were done with instructing the stable boys on what to do with their mounts. "Yes" They both agreed in unison.**

**They left the stables and admired the scenery then started up the cobble stone walkway that was flanked on both sides by big pine trees. They soon arrived a set of big oak doors that was adorned by a huge brass knocker in the shape of a spider. The unknown cloaked figure reached forth and clasped the knocker then let it fall against the weather worn oak with a huge bang!**

**The door creaked open slowly to reveal a pair of lavender eyes. "Yes? May I help you?" "Its is us." Said the male figure, lifting his hood to revealing his face. Which looked like an elf's but instead of the fair skin, it was ebony colored and his eyes were glowing red. "You're late." Came the unhappy voice. "Sorry Alacard, the roads are not the best right now and Simkin needed to stop and freshen up every five minutes." He replied while waving an arm in the now known figure's way. "Well I'm sorry that I wanted to look presentable for Master Alacard and Lady Asha!" Simkin replied hotly. The person in the house just grinned and opened the door wider to allow his friends passage. "Welcome to Syphon Manor my friends" Alacard exclaimed after everyone was inside and taking off their traveling gear. "Thank you Master Alacard" replied the female. Upon seeing Alacard confused look, Drizzt stepped in and said, "You do remember my mate ****Ssin'urn Jalil??" "Oh yes, my pardon milady its been awhile since we've spoken." Ssin'urn just smiled and nodded her head in acceptance.**

**Then there came another voice from another room "Alacard? Have they arrived?" As this was spoken in walked another dark elf, she was almost as tall as her husband, which made her about five foot and three inches. Her amber eyes widened with excitement to see her friends. "Oh, I'm so happy to see you all so well!" The travel worn group just smiled back at her. "Would you like to freshen up first then have dinner?" The two drow just shrugged while Simkin hopped around saying, "please oh thank you dear lady, it's been so long since I've been able to freshen up!!" The two drow of the group just turned and gave him a look as if to say you're insane. Asha just laughed and left the group to go and see how the dinner preparations were going. "Well let's let Simkin go and freshen up and how about we go into my den and we can visit till Lady Asha informs us of dinner?" Alacard asked his kin. "That sounds good to us." Drizzt replied. And so the four went separate ways the two dark elves went with Alacard to his den and Simkin showed himself to his normal room in the manor.**

**As Asha was making her way to inform the group that dinner was almost ready and that they should go to the dinning room there was a loud pounding on the door. "I'm coming please hold on!" she called even though she knew they could not hear her. She opened the door to reveal her husband's friend Sythyssarrrous. "Syth? What are you doing here?" "My pardon milady for arriving unannounced but I needed to get here as fast as I could to speak with Alacard." Sythyssarrrous replied. "Oh, alright he is in his den with Drizzt, Ssin'urn, and Simkin." Asha said as she closed the front doors and started to lead him to the den.**

**Knock Knock!!! "Come in my love!" Alacard yelled over his shoulder as he was showing his friends a map he had just acquired. "Alacard, Syth is here to see you." She replied while opening the door. "Oh, we weren't expecting you Milord." Alacard replied. "Yes, I'm very sorry for intruding on your dinner party but I need to speak with you in private please." Sythyssarrrous said while eyeing the others "Sure no problem" Drizzt said as he gently pulled Ssin'urn's elbow to lead her out of the room, then Asha gave them a small smile as she shut the door.**

"**Well I wonder what that's all about?" Asha questioned as she led her guests into the dinning room. "It must be very important" Simkin offhandly replied. Asha just shook her head, "well lets not let the food got to waste, dig in my friends!". "Lady Asha may I inquire if you have any wine?" Ssin'urn asked. "Oh yes I'm sorry, is there any specific type that you would like?" Asha asked embarresed that she forgot something that silly. "If you have any elven blossom wine, that would be wonderful." She said. "That's a silly question, if we didn't have any of that I think Alacard would die. I'll have a servant bring it out."**

**Towards the end of the meal the other two males entered the dinning room "My apologizes Lady Asha for keeping Alacard." Sythyssarrrous said. "Oh, don't worry about it, would you care to stay for dinner Syth?" "Oh no thank you, I must take my leave, Angelique must be quit worried about me. But thank you for your kindness." With that Sythyssarrrous bowed his head and took his leave.**

**A servant came over and put a plate in front of Alacard then poured him a goblet of wine. "So what was so important that made you miss dinner my love?" Asha inquired. "Syth was here to warn us, he says there is an assassin that's been sent to kill many of the courts officials." Alacard replied as he began to eat his meal. "What does that have to do with us?" "Because we may know this assassin so we need to watch our back more closely then some of the others. Also since I am an official of the court this person may come after my family and myself." After wiping his face with a napkin Alacard excused himself and retired to his den offering anyone to come by if they wanted. The others at the table just looked at one another with very surprised looks painted across their faces.**

**Later that night as Alacard and Asha lay in bed they were still discussing the assassin business. "Aren't you worried dear?" Asha asked with a hint of worry in her voice. "No, why should I worry?" "Maybe to a degree, I know that we both are able to defend ourselves I just worry that the assassin may try to kill Ava or Druid first." "Hmm, I never thought about that. I'm sure they will be fine, we've put enough spells and defense shields up in their rooms that they'll be fine or we'll be alerted." They both soon started to drift off to sleep.**

**Later that same night as the clock began to strike midnight a shadow silently made its way to Alacard and Asha's room. The shadow opened the door slowly so that it wouldn't creak, then made its way to the bed where the couple was sleeping. It lifted its black mask off and revealed its face; its skin was red and leathery. The creature's eyes were yellow and its hair was a spiky mane of purple. You could tell it was a female from her facial features. "Heh, this is too easy." She said in a demonic language as she pulled out a silver dagger. "Goodbye Master Alacard Draco Dominus Shadows." She said using his full name. She then drew her arm back and as her arm came down inches from Alacard's chest a sliver streak flashed past her arm, she shrieked out in pain. "WHAT IN THE NINE HELLS WAS THAT?" She screamed using common tongue. "It was I." Came a reply from the shadows and out stepped Drizzt and soon followed by Ssin'urn. "Who are you?" Ssin'urn asked glaring at the woman. "Ha! I can't believe you do not know of me!! I am the greatest assassin you'll ever meet my dear! I am Demona!!" "Heh, well Demona get ready to face death." Ssin'urn replied while drawing her sword.**

**As the women were talking Alacard silently got out of his bed and turned to go to his gear and weapons. He put on his armor and strapped his two twin scimitars on his hips. He then got to his wife and handed her own gear and weapons. After she was ready they both turned to see if their friend was doing well.**

"**Why should I have to worry about a little dark elf?" Ssin'urn just snarled and started a running attack at Demona. As she was about to come down on Demona, Demona retrieved her dagger and parried the attack. "Ha! Is that the best you got dark rat?" As Demona asked this she used her free hand to create a dark energy ball, and then she sent it into Ssin'urn's stomach, Ssin'urn screamed in pain and flew back a few feet and fell to the ground. Drizzt ran to her and checked her pulse; thankfully she was still alive but needed a cleric.**

**Demona heard a slight noise behind her and turned just in time to bring her dagger up to block a scimitar. She grinned as she overpowered her attacker and pulled another dagger out of her outfit and was about to plunge it into their stomach but another sliver streak blasted the dagger out of her hand. "Arghhh! Will you stop with the stupid arrows!!!" She snarled and turned to look at Drizzt. That was her mistake by doing so she let her guard down and didn't notice the second scimitar come out of it's owner's scabbard and it plunged into her stomach. Hot pain surged through her body; her knees began to buckle under her weight. Demona then turned her head and for the first time looked into her killer's eyes, lavender eyes! Those same eyes of the person she was supposed to kill, life always had a sense of irony.**

**The next day after a long rest the friends took care of Demona's body and buried her, then it was time to get Ssin'urn healed. They wrote to Lord Sythyssarrrous and Lady Angelique for help. They arrived within the next few days, as soon as they arrived they went to the room were Ssin'urn was sleeping. Angelique used all of the healing spells she could think of and used some of the herbal medicines also. "I'm sorry my friends this is all I can do for her now. She'll pull through but it will be a slow recovery." Angelique said after finishing. "Thank you for all that you have done." Drizzt said as he gave her a thankful hug. It took almost a month for Ssin'urn to be healthy enough to travel. When she was able to ride her mount without her wound hurting or reopening they began to pack to return home.**

"**Well Alacard my friend, it is time we took our leave." Drizzt told Alacard one morning as the two male drow were sitting outside on a cliff over looking a valley watching the sunrise. "So soon my friend? What about Ssin'urn's wounds?" a surprised Alacard asked. "She is well enough to travel but as soon as we are home again she will go straight back to her bed as much as she protests this." Drizzt said. Alacard just chuckled at the thought of Ssin'urn being dragged into her bed with her kicking and screaming. "Well I hope the road will be a smooth one for you all." He replied a moment later. "I want to thank you for your hospitality while we've been here." "Oh, don't worry yourself my friend, after all you saved my hide a month ago." Drizzt just grinned after Alacard said that. Drizzt then stood up "Well I better start back to help get things ready." Alacard then stood up himself and clasped his hand on Drizzt shoulder. "Till we meet again my dear friend." Drizzt smiled did a quick salute and heading back to the manor. Alacard watched him go for a while then turned back to watch the sun rise higher into the clear blue sky. "Today is going to be a wonderful day I just know it." He said to himself, and then started off to the manor to see his wife and play with his daughter and son.**


End file.
